There Came a Big Spider
by drufan
Summary: Sheppard and Beckett meet Little Miss Muffet in all her sadistic glory. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again not mine. Look what I do to them now, what would I do if they were?

A/N: Dedicated to my husband the arachniphobe. He makes the mental decision whether or not to jump out of a speeding car if a spider crawls across the steering wheel.

**There Came a Big Spider**

Chapter 1

"I do so love the wee babes," Carson cooed over the wriggling infant in his hands. "Why can't all my patients be this cooperative?" He shot Rodney a quick glance.

"Har dee har har," said Rodney as he flicked a bug off his pants leg. He also tried to ignore the coughing and sniffling of the patients surrounding him. Their mere proximity sent him into a perpetual state of flinching. "At least let me have a surgical mask, one of them might be contagious."

"Nope."

"Nope? Nope? Come on, we get regular supply runs now. You must have extras," begged Rodney.

"No."

"How did I get stuck with this assignment- your babysitter? I thought I'm the one that is supposed to be babysat." He sighed dramatically.

They were on the Tage home world holding up their end of the trade agreement; food for medical care and tactical support. Carson was in the middle of the medical care portion of the agreement.

"I believe it might be time for another physical for you, Dr. McKay. A full physical," warned Carson.

Rodney harrumphed.

"Dr. Beckett?" A local healer tentatively approached him, interrupting their verbal sparring.

"Yes m'dear, what can I do for you?" He replied as charmingly as possible.

"Dr. Beckett, I am Mender Dela. I need your assistance with a young boy." She wrung her hands. "He was bitten by a large insect."

McKay and Beckett stood straight up.

"How large?" McKay asked.

Beckett shooshed him.

"The insect is not still attached is it?" Beckett asked.

"Oh no. It released him, but he is really sick. I was hoping you had some experience with these creatures. Maybe you know someway to help this child." She looked as if she would prostrate herself and pretty please beg.

"That I cannot say, but I would be more than happy to take a look at him." He turned to his nurse, "Tracy, can you handle this while I go make a house call?"

She nodded, "I'll inform Col. Sheppard."

"Thanks love. I'll be back before you know it."

Rodney placed himself between the door and Beckett. "I'm coming with you."

"You sure Rodney? If it's the darling tick we all know and love, are ya sure you're not going to freak out on me?"

Rodney glared, "I'll do my best Carson."

Carson gathered up the necessary supplies, Rodney, and then he made the short walk to the child's home. The mender introduced the Drs. Beckett and McKay to very worried parents, who welcomed them into their small dwelling.

"He's the healer. I'm the frequently maligned and misunderstood patient," corrected McKay.

Beckett kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" whined McKay shooting daggers from his eyes as he hopped away from Beckett.

"Where is the boy?" Beckett asked returning his attention to the couple. The child's father showed them to a tiny dark bedroom. "What are his symptoms?"

"He will not wake up. He has nightmares that make him scream in the night and his skin has turned a gray color," the father replied as he sat on the side of the bed and stroked his child's hair.

While Beckett checked vitals, McKay decided to ask his own questions.

"What did this…bug look like?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer already- no harm in being thorough.

"As long as my hand and forearm, black with a red underside."

McKay swallowed. "Where were you when this happened?"

"The market on Pagon, it is off-world. Some foolish merchant thought it would make a good pet. It bit him on the arm before I knew what the man had."

McKay visibly relaxed. "So not here. Your son was not bitten here?"

"Of course not, here, we know not to walk the forests after dark and always stay on the path." The father looked at McKay as if he had lost all common sense. "And, that they are not pets."

Rodney succeeded valiantly at keeping himself from hyperventilating.

"You have those things here?" McKay asked anxiety radiating off of him.

Beckett stopped checking the child and waited for the father's response.

"Yes. Just take a few precautions and you will not be bothered by them- much."

McKay exchanged looks with Beckett. "Don't let the Colonel know. One experience with those things is enough." McKay was only half-joking.

"One of your people has survived an attack and still walks around?" The intensity of the man's gaze was unnerving.

"I'm sorry, your name is?" Beckett asked.

"Deriam."

"Yes and no, Derwood. We made a desperate gamble and it paid off," McKay said absently. He was already thinking that the Wraith bug might be the only thing to send Sheppard screaming like a co-ed. Of course, he would be running right behind him drowning him out.

Deriam was perplexed.

"Colonel Sheppard was purposely electrocuted to stop his heart. Thinking the colonel was dead, the creature released him. We then revived him." Beckett was starting to get an uneasy feeling as Deriam's eyes bored into him. "But I really don't recommend that, besides it will not help your son."

"Can you help my son?"

"I cannot say, but we will do our best. With your permission, I would like to draw blood and a few other samples to run tests on."

Lost in his own thoughts, Deriam nodded.

"Carson, I really don't want to be the one to tell him those things live here." McKay's eyes darted from mender to father to son to Beckett.

"Well Rodney, he needs to know. Now help me would ya, pass me that vial?"

--------------

Sheppard lazily smiled at Teyla. The wraith had not culled this planet- yet. He and his lovely teammate had been reviewing security measures with the local politico. This was his zone, his expertise, his realm of knowledge. Not a single ceremony, temple or weird occurrence in sight. No need to sacrifice Weir to any volcanoes or demi-gods. He gave a small self-satisfied smile. Revenge had been sweet though.

"Colonel Sheppard, you seem very relaxed." Teyla stood up from the soft chair by the fire rousing him from his internal reflection.

"I am. Don't know why, just am."

She sat down next to him on the sofa in the large common room. He gave her a sideways glance. He had let it happen. Rodney, Teyla, Elizabeth, and Carson: they were friends and dare he say family on some level. Each one had punched holes in his carefully crafted Great Wall of Sheppard. His only regret was Ford. He had failed him on so many of those levels, but he would rectify that situation. They would get him back and they would help him. His defensive wall remained intact enough to protect him from delving any farther.

And he was feeling way too comfortable in this life. Promotion, official command, and- dare he say it- a home were all making him feel content. There were things that still needed to be hashed out such as his standing with Caldwell. That would also all work out in the wash. It usually did. Of course, when things go your way that meant the other shoe should be hovering just above the floor.

"Colonel?" McKay's voice had too much of a sheepish quality for there to be anything good following his rank.

"Hey McKay, pull-up a chair and enjoy the fire." Sheppard shot an award winning grin trying unsuccessfully to deflect whatever had the scientist so agitated.

"Big freakin', life sucking, hickey giving arachnids!" McKay blurted out.

_Fuck_. An imaginary clunk echoed in his head. He hated it when he was right.

"Excuse me," he said keeping his voice calm.

"Colonel," said Carson trying to mollify him.

_Double fuck_.

"This planet apparently is home to a colony of the Wraith bugs."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

"O…Kaay…so…um…" Sheppard was at a loss for words.

There was only one thing to do.

"I'm going to bed."

"Are you all right, Colonel?" Carson blocked his way.

"Peachy keen. See you in the morning." He side stepped and left as fast as he could without running.

"Should we go after him? I mean he didn't look well," squeaked Rodney.

"I will check on him in a little while," offered Teyla shooting a menacing look Rodney's way.

"That'll be fine lass. Let me know if he needs anything. Good night Teyla." Carson nodded at her and also shot Rodney an annoyed look.

She returned the nod to Carson and excused herself.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I make a few references to Pavilions of Hadrius,my previous story.

Chapter 2

"You look like hell."

"Well thanks, McKay. You would too if every time the sheet hit you just right, you went flying off the bed," said Sheppard stifling a yawn.

McKay wisely decided to switch subjects. "Carson and Teyla should be here soon. Since the rest of expedition members left last night, we can just get the hell out of Dodge," stated Rodney casually.

They were waiting for Teyla and Beckett at the entrance of the town. All of their business was concluded except for the sick little boy. Carson may have to come back after the tests were finished on Atlantis. Another team would escort him. Sheppard was pretty sure he would be busy.

"He radioed that he's finished checking on the kid. So you're right, they should be here soon. The sooner the better, of course." Part of him was fighting the urge to just run back to the Gate. Must be a left over survival instinct hearkening back to the day man came out of the trees and stood upright. A time when humanity was one step away from monkeys grazing on the grassy plain and watching out for mister saber tooth lurking in the shadows. He had come up with some good excuses too: left the stove on, left the water running in the bathroom, or left the iron on. Maybe he was acting childish, but those things made his skin crawl, and rightfully so.

"Colonel! Colonel! We're here. I'm sure you're ready to go," Carson called out as he and Teyla joined them.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and snorted. "Let's just go, Doc. Anything to report Teyla?" They started down the main road to the Stargate.

"No. But I will be happy to get home."

"Amen to that," agreed Carson.

"You and me both," said Sheppard as he scanned the forest flanking the road.

About fifteen minutes into the thirty minute walk, a young man posting a sign halted them.

"Greetings," began Teyla. "Is there a problem? That looks like a warning."

"It is. There was a storm in the highlands last night. The bridge is flooded but the one a short distance down the river is passable."

"Is the way well marked?" Teyla figured the last thing they needed was to be lost in the forest with a skittish Col. Sheppard.

"It is a main travel way from our sister town, so it is marked. You will see a sign for the bridge." The young man turned back to his sign.

"Are you sure we can't use this bridge?" Sheppard asked apprehensively.

"Quite sure." The young man searched for a nail in his pocket as he answered.

_Fuck_.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Teyla as she started down the path that led into the forest.

Sheppard paused, opened his mouth, and got unceremoniously shoved by McKay to start him down the little road.

"I want to get home today, Sheppard. Not listen to you whine about the bridge."

"Maybe we could swim?" asked Sheppard.

"Keep walking you big baby," said McKay with a smirk.

"I'll do it, but I do it under protest. I think we could've swum."

About ten minutes later, they came to the turn for the bridge.

"Is it me or is that more of an animal trail than a road?" Sheppard questioned Teyla looking quite unsure whether he was going to step foot on the path.

"According to that sign, this is the way. I can hear the river, so it must be close. If it makes you feel any better, I will take point." She bumped him with her shoulder.

"Ladies first," he said bowing deeply and pointing down the trail. He then looked at Beckett and McKay and motioned them with his head.

"Very funny, Colonel," quipped Beckett as he passed.

"It is to laugh," retorted McKay.

Another short trek and they came to the river. What could laughably be called a bridge was suspended over it. It was a rope bridge. One thick length of rope at the bottom and two others suspended above to serve as hand rails. A lattice work of smaller rope connected it together to form a V.

"It looks like an adventure course challenge," observed a very dismayed McKay.

Sheppard walked up and inspected it. "Seems fairly new." He stepped on it tentatively. "I think it will hold."

He stepped off and directed his gaze at the group, "Since you have point Teyla, you go first. Followed by McKay and then Beckett. I'll bring up the rear."

Teyla started across and made it without incident. McKay and Beckett crossed, but not without copious amounts of complaining and cursing.

Finally, Sheppard started out. This little detour was only adding about 20 to 25 minutes onto their trip, not too bad really. They would be back in Atlantis in another 10 to 15 at the most. Mulling over his own thoughts, an unmistakable whine reached his ears. He looked into the faces of his team. His concern was mirrored in their own looks. He twisted his neck and looked up into the sky.

"Oh fuck."

--------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

His drill instructor in basic training would have been proud. He covered the rest of the bridge in two seconds flat.

"Dart! Go! Go! Go!" Sheppard yelled as he pushed Dr. Beckett in front of him.

"Where did it come from?" Rodney yelled over his shoulder.

"What do you think, I'm omniscient? How the hell should I know?" Sheppard yelled back.

He could see Teyla in the lead looking over her shoulder. She appeared to be studying the damn thing.

"What is it, Teyla?" He shouted. Before she could answer, a beam cut through the forest canopy. Sheppard tackled Beckett as the beam swished past them.

"Don't wait for us! Get to the Gate!" He called out. He hauled Beckett back to his feet and began the mad dash to the Stargate again. "Come on Doc, I don't feel like playing combo meal today."

To his credit, Carson put himself in high gear with little or no complaining. The animal trail had led them back around to the main road and the Gate was on the other side of a small hill.

"We're almost there Doc, keep movin'," Sheppard encouraged staying back with Beckett.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to need…" Beckett could not finish he was too out of breath.

"You're gonna need a physical regimen when we get back!" Sheppard chided urgently. "Now move!"

When they exited the forest, Sheppard kept an eye skyward. He tapped his radio, "Do you see anything?"

Teyla answered, "_No but I still hear it. Colonel there is_…"

The whine became louder as he crested the hill.

"_We are at the Gate dialing_," reported McKay.

"_Colonel! Your nine o'clock_!" yelled Teyla.

He pushed Carson down the hill and he followed tumbling down as well. Sheppard hopped up and once again hauled Beckett to his feet. The beam had missed and the craft was banking to make a run from behind them.

Teyla started firing. Sheppard looked over his shoulder; the dart was coming straight at them from their six.

'Too late, too late,' he thought. No amount of zigzagging was going to help. He stopped, turned and commenced firing his P-90 right at the dart.

"Keep running Carson!"

Beckett paused for a second then continued running as fast as he could.

Firing his weapon at the ship reminded him of a t-shirt he had in college. An eagle was swooping down on a little mouse. The mouse gave the eagle a double, middle finger salute. The caption read: _Last act of defiance_. It seemed quite appropriate right now. However, lady luck graced them with a visit. A bullet must have struck something because smoke billowed out of the dart. He turned back toward the Gate and ran.

Rodney and Teyla were beckoning to both of them.

"Go through the Gate!" Sheppard ordered.

"_Not with out you two_!" Rodney shouted in his ear.

The damaged dart made one last pass. Lady Luck apparently had another appointment to keep. There was nowhere to go.

Teyla continued firing. McKay raised his P-90 and started firing.

"No!" McKay screamed over the din of his weapon.

The beam raked the right over Sheppard and Beckett. Then the dart buzzed McKay and Teyla and quickly disappeared out of sight.

A moment of shock cemented them to their spots with guns still raised.

"Doctor, we need to get back to Atlantis," said Teyla way too calmly.

"We can't leave them!" Rodney yelled, shock still gluing him to the area in front of the Gate.

"We are not." She grabbed McKay and pushed him through the event horizon.

--------------

_Please feel free to review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Dr. Weir! We need a Puddle Jumper!" Teyla shouted as soon as she exited the wormhole.

Rodney exited still in shock and completely flustered.

"Yes, yes, we need one now."

"What's happened?" She asked descending the stairs. The team's radio conversation had come across as the wormhole engaged. It had sounded like a Wraith attack. They would be compromised if the Wraith found out they survived.

"They're gone, all gone," babbled McKay. He looked lost.

"Dr. Weir, Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett were captured by what appeared to be a Wraith dart. Dr. Weir there were no Wraith on that ship," stated Teyla unequivocally. "The ship was only after them; it ignored Dr. McKay and me."

That snapped McKay out of his morose state.

"You're right." He had not noticed it at the time, but the damn thing had only tried for the Colonel and Carson. The thing flew right over him and Teyla and left.

"Someone else has sold us down the river," he scoffed. "Just when you think you know someone."

The Tage had been good trading partners; one of their first. Only a few partners knew the Atlanteans had survived. All be it, they thought that Atlantis was gone and the expedition was hiding on another planet. But still.

Rodney continued to mull things over. But why the colonel and Dr. Beckett? Why didn't they want Teyla or himself? What had happened that whoever just wanted Sheppard and Beckett? A light bulb moment went off; he was not called a genius for nothing. Derwood. Rodney closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them, he looked between Elizabeth and Teyla.

"They're still on the planet. Those sons-of-bitches kidnapped them."

"Who?" Asked Dr. Weir.

"Derwood…Darin…Deriam! He was interested in how Col. Sheppard survived a Wraith bug attack." He was getting more agitated by the second. "We need to go back. They took Carson because they do practice medieval voodoo medicine!"

Weir tapped her headset. "Major Lorne, get your team ready to take a jumper to P4X-927 in five minutes." She made her way back up to the command deck. "Sgt. Stackhouse, get your team together for ground reconnaissance. Get me Proconsul Parther Amon on the radio. I want my people back."

-----------------

A pair of boots greeted his awakening.

"What is it about this galaxy and no shoelaces? Everyone's mastered the slip-on boot. But no one's figured out laces here?"

Sheppard was jerked up from the floor by the owner of the pair boots and promptly slammed up against the wall by a tree stump of an arm. The man was the biggest person he had seen yet in Pegasus, Dex included.

"You're not Wraith," Sheppard stated simply.

"Are you the piece of filth that damaged my ship?" Boots growled.

Sheppard scanned the room. He spotted Carson statue still in the corner, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Depends, were you the asshole impersonating a Wraith dart?" Sheppard heard Carson actually gulp.

The man slid him up the wall to where his Milky Way galaxy, size 11, shoe laced boots came off the floor. Sheppard continued to stare defiantly into the man's eyes.

"Perit."

Sheppard looked behind Boots at a woman in her 40's with brown shoulder length hair. Her appearance was official. She was use to getting her own way. And, at the moment, she looked ill-tempered.

"I demand restitution," growled Perit, clenching his jaw and keeping his eyes fixed on Sheppard.

"We have paid you. You need to make repairs out of that." She was definitely a frosty customer. "We need him; we no longer need…your services."

Perit released Sheppard who landed on his feet and rubbed at his chest. Carson moved toward him.

"Stay where you are, Dr. Beckett," she commanded. He dutifully froze.

Rage simmered below Perit's surface. "The damage he did is more than what you paid me."

"Not my problem, you made the deal. We paid you. Now leave." She waved in two armed guards.

A sly smirk crept across his face. "You are correc,t of course. I will go make arrangements." He slipped out of the room shooting Sheppard one last glare. Sheppard smiled and waved back at him.

Frosty addressed Sheppard next. "Sorry, you proved more of a challenge than he expected. He was supposed to take you at the bridge. He arrived too late, so he had to do a little hunting."

She walked confidently farther into the room. "We need your help, Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett."

"We are not the Droids you are looking for," he replied waving his arm.

"Droids? I was told you were strange people. Arrogant too," she said never changing her expression.

"By who?"

"Now, now. I never reveal a confidence."

She was playing with him. He could already tell this was nothing as benign as just helping. The kidnapping was his first clue. His second might be the imprisonment in the little room.

"Well then, can I ask your name?" Sheppard asked smoothly.

"First Mender Arna Gezble, head of the medical commune," replied Beckett coolly.

She acknowledged him with a nod of her head.

Sheppard blazed on. "Nice to meet you. Well, I can understand _**asking**_ for Dr. Beckett's help, but why me?" He met her gaze head on. However, he was not sure he wanted the answer.

"You survived an encounter with some of the local wildlife." Her eyes, in return, pinned him like an insect to a board. "We want to know how."

--------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_"No Dr. Weir, nothing so far. There is no sign of a ship anywhere,"_ reported Maj. Lorne.

"Sgt. Stackhouse anything?" asked Weir.

_"We're coming up empty. As the colonel would say, there is something hinky going on. The family that Drs. Beckett and McKay visited is gone. No one knows anything. Teyla is searching for the mender who brought Dr. Beckett to them." He paused for a second. "Ma'am, I think this was a real coordinated effort. The tracks are covered and no one is talking. We'll keep poking around, but if Teyla's lead doesn't pan out…I don't know where else to look_."

"Keep trying, we'll make contact in two hours. Weir out."

The Gate shut down.

Infuriating, the Proconsul had been little to no help. He insisted it must have been a Wraith ship. They were good friends. They were partners. They could not do anything as heinous as this. He would have his people investigate just in case. She had wanted to laugh into the radio. He was lying to her face, so to speak. She was going to have to go face the lying, little bastard herself.

She turned to face the soldier behind her. "I'm going to the planet if we have not heard anything in 2 hours. I'm going to need an escort."

--------------

"I found the mender," whispered Teyla. "She told me that she had to report the boy as bitten to the medical commune. They isolate the individual until they recover or die."

"Maybe we should have Dr. Weir contact the Proconsul again to have him investigate." Stackhouse looked around, this whole thing was strange. Where did these people get, let alone fly, a Wraith dart. Their technology was 19th century if that.

"The mender came to get Dr. Beckett first; she is friends with the family and did not want to report them. Maybe we can go the medical commune and ask for the parents. They should not be in isolation."

"Alright, let's try the commune first and see how far we get."

--------------

They sat facing each other on their respective cots in the small room. Questions raced through his mind. Answers, he needed answers.

"So, you know the First Mender?" Sheppard asked offhandedly.

"Yes, met her at some of the first aid classes I gave when we first arrived here," replied Carson fidgeting with the blanket on his bed.

"I wonder how they found out about the…bug incident." Sheppard asked as he shook off a case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Well…um…ya see Colonel, Rodney and I were only trying to help…discussing the fact you had survived an attack," stammered Carson.

Sheppard stared at him.

"The child was sick…Rodney discovered the bugs live here…We were only worried about you." Carson looked down and mumbled, "The mender or the parents must have said something."

Sheppard stared and blinked for a couple seconds before saying anything. "Unbelievable, this is so un-fucking-believable. OK, I'll kill you both later. I know how to wait, watch and strike when you least expect it," a wicked lilt entered his voice. "Just ask Elizabeth."

Carson swallowed.

"But it seems simple; we show them a defibrillator, a car battery or a lightning strike. Run them through the procedure- boom- we go home."

"Colonel, there might be more to it than that," Carson said hesitantly.

"More? What more? There is no more. Zap- I died- bug removed- zap- I'm alive." Sheppard shook his head, "What else is there?"

"I don't even want to guess. Remember, I took…samples." Carson really wanted to dig a hole and hide from the wide-eyed look he received.

"Oh, no fucking way. These people are maybe one step above Theodoric of York. They are not going to touch me without a fight." Sheppard started pacing. "No…Fucking…Way. He stopped and looked at Carson. "We can just offer them your results."

"That was the plan, Colonel," rejoined Carson.

"Glad we agree on that, Carson. I really don't need them trying to figure out how my ATA gene works while they're at it."

A jingle of keys came from the door.

Sheppard gave one last look at Carson and sat down on his cot. Plastering a gracious smile on his face, he waited.

--------------

_A/N: Alright, who can tell me who Theodoric of York is? Please feel free to review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"I am Sora. I am here to see Eesle and Deriam. Their son was brought in today with a serious bug bite." Lying was not something she did easily. But there were always exceptions. If Teyla Emmagan came to visit, then who ever had taken Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett might get nervous. Of course, a spy might recognize her but she would take her chances.

"Are you family?" A young woman asked as she peeped through a hole in the door.

"Yes, we are cousins by marriage. Mender Dela said they were here."

"Come to the common room. I will see if they are available." The young woman opened the door and allowed her to enter.

She was led to a large room where other families were visiting with loved ones.

"Please let them know that Mender Dela told me where they were. It has been many days, too many." The young woman nodded and left.

Within five minutes, Eesle walked tentatively into the room.

"Eesle! I was so sorry to hear of your child's illness. Forgive me; I do not remember his name." Teyla made her way quickly to Eesle.

"Ganil." Confusion was evident on the woman's face and in her body language.

"Dela sent me. She wanted to know how you were. Where is Deriam?" Teyla gave Eesle her best reassuring smile.

"He is working." Eesle's eyes kept raking the room as if the furniture was about to strike.

"Will he be home later? I would enjoy seeing him again."

"Yes. After his work day ends and his visit with Ganil."

"I had a friend with me the first time we met. He was supposed to be in the town." Teyla led Eesle to a couch. "I have not seen him since our last visit. Did he come back for another?"

Eesle kept scanning the room nervously. She tensed and grasped Teyla's hands in her own. "No, but Deriam might have."

Teyla smiled warmly as if they had known one another for years. "That is good to hear. I hope Ganil will make a full recovery. When my friend comes home, I know he will want to know about him. Tell Deriam I am sorry I missed him, but will catch up later." Teyla stood up from the couch. "I must go and conclude business. Stay well."

"Thank you for the visit and stay well." Eesle turned to the door, where she had entered, and cast one last glance a Teyla.

Teyla quickly made her way out of the building and rejoined Sgt. Stackhouse.

"We may have a lead. We need to speak with Deriam."

--------------

"Damn, they do grow 'em big here!" Sheppard exclaimed, watching the two guards enter the room. They would have given Shaq a run for his billion dollar self.

"Get up," commanded guard #1.

"Where are we going? I kind of just thought I would hang out here all day."

"Get up," guard # 1 stepped closer while putting his hand on the weapon in his holster.

"No."

Carson had been watching the exchange with a mixture of fascination and uneasiness. He was truly wondering if Sheppard had lost it. He then saw a total change in Sheppard's face. Elizabeth had told him about the man that had aimed a gun at Kolya and her. She had said she almost did not recognize the person as John Sheppard. It was the focused, calculating soldier that had come to the rescue. As soon as she was released, his affable demeanor returned as if a switch had been thrown. She had said it was scary. Carson realized that he was in the room with the soldier right now and she was right. It was scary. That face may very well be the last thing that this guard would ever see.

The guard drew his pistol and pointed it at the colonel. He stood up and started to walk. He stopped abruptly, making the guard run into him. Before the man could grunt, Sheppard spun, tripped the startled guard and knocked the man forward onto the floor. Sheppard somehow ended up with the gun. The second guard was dead with a bullet in the brain before he could move for his weapon.

'Or maybe the last thing _he_ sees,' amended Carson to himself.

"Now, you are going to lead us out. If you don't, you will end up like your friend over there." Sheppard pressed the gun into the back of the guard's head.

"Damn," Carson said under his breath. "Colonel…"

Beckett stopped talking as First Mender Gezble shot Sheppard with a stun gun. He collapsed on top of guard # 1. She then shot Beckett.

"I will not underestimate you again, Col. Sheppard. Take him to treatment room one. Leave him here," she said to two other guards while pointing at Beckett. "I will need to talk to him later."

--------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Teyla and Stackhouse waited camouflaged by the shadows of a building near Deriam's dwelling. They knew it was a lesson in patience waiting for him like this. They had little choice.

They communicated with Dr. Weir to hold off on her visit until they had talked with Deriam. Eesle made it sound as if he might know where Dr. Beckett and Col. Sheppard were being held. Hope sprung eternal that he did.

Dr. Weir had been understandably unhappy with the theory of government involvement. She held off her meeting though. Government involvement meant one less friend in the fight against the Wraith. Government involvement meant one less trading partner. Government involvement meant a possible enemy.

To further their camouflage, Teyla had located indigenous dress for her and Stackhouse's team. They blended in a little better; the boots still gave them away under close scrutiny- damn shoelaces and treads.

Their patience paid off. Deriam strolled down the street towards home. They waited for him to unlock the door and then they made their approach.

"Deriam! It is so good to see you! It is me, Sora your cousin. I saw Eesle today. This is my business associate Halling. Let us go in and have a drink of tea." In one fluid motion, Stackhouse and Teyla shoved the man into his home.

Once the door was shut, Teyla went deadly serious. "Have you seen Dr. Beckett or Col. Sheppard?"

Frightened and intimidated by being accosted outside his home, Deriam shook his head.

"Damn," swore Stackhouse.

"You misunderstand. I have not seen them, but I believe they are at the commune," said Deriam casting his eyes down. "It is my fault. I told First Mender Gezble about Col. Sheppard hoping she would ask Dr. Beckett about it. I did not think she would take them. I am sorry."

Teyla and Stackhouse exchanged glances.

"She threatened my family. You must help them and I will help you," he pleaded desperately.

"We will do what we can," answered Teyla. "Sergeant, now I think it is time to contact Dr. Weir."

--------------

"We scanned the medical complex. There is no way to tell for certain where they are. We can make an educated guess. These two." Major Lorne reported to the group assembled for the briefing. "They are isolated from the rest of the patients. And this one here could be guard."

Weir laughed to herself, the Proconsul had lied. No big shock there, the peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy had taken self-preservation to an art form. They often bit the hand that fed them.

"I am so tired of duplicitous people who do not think we will react or protect ourselves. We sent the Wraith packing for Christ's sake," sneered Rodney.

Weir silently agreed. This was getting tedious. The only way to defeat or at the very least defend against the Wraith was a coalition of sorts. The people needed to be reintroduced to trust. Unfortunately that lesson would not be taught today.

She looked directly at the major. "What do you suggest?"

"Insertion and retrieval," he answered. "We have a team stationed here on Atlantis now."

Weir pursed her lips and then spoke, "I am going to try one diplomatic mission and give the man an out. If he completely evades then have your plan ready to go.

The major nodded in agreement, "I will ma'am."

--------------

Beckett woke up in a puddle of his own drool. He had woken up like that before, but it usually entitled a few pints at a local pub. He was pretty sure that he was not in a pub now.

"Dr. Beckett, it is time to talk."

He knew that voice and it definitely was not Sheppard's. Sheppard's was nicer.

He felt four pairs of hands grip him by the shoulders and arms. They then hefted him upright. He blearily peeped at the brown haired form in front of him.

"Wha…?"

"We need to talk Dr. Beckett. I need to know the procedure you used on Col. Sheppard."

"Who?"

The bleary form slapped him on the face.

"Dr. Beckett, wake up."

"Mender Gezble?" The smack worked. He looked around the room. "Where is Col. Sheppard?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." She wore a feline smile, as if she had just enjoyed a nice tasty mouse and still had the tail wriggling from her lips.

"What was the question?"

"What is the procedure you used to save Col. Sheppard?" She asked again.

"Procedure? Can't say it was a procedure really, more of a last ditch effort. In a nutshell, we stopped his heart to fool the creature he was dead."

"Can you do this again?" She moved closer.

"Maybe. Look First Mender, I have all the tests, their results and notes of the case back home. If we contact Dr. Weir, I can have them sent over. If these creatures are such a problem, then we really do want to help," said Beckett hopefully.

"Thank you Dr. Beckett but all I need is the procedure. What equipment do you need?"

"I answered your question, two actually. Now, where is Col. Sheppard?"

--------------

Awareness started filtering into his head. Awareness of something sitting in his lap- something heavy- heavy with multiple very sharp pointy sticks- sharp pointy sticks placed where nothing sharp or pointy should ever be. Slowly his eyes opened and his insides turned immediately to ice. The queen mother of the multi-legged universe sat in his lap. It made his very own Wraith bug look like a speck of dust.

Then each pointy segmented leg began to move and crawl up his torso.

"Oh shit."

Well, at least they weren't taking samples.

---------------

A/N: Stickers to everyone who guessed Theodoric of York, the medieval barber. He's a Steve Martin character from SNL. Very funny skit. Thanks for the reviews and comments. Feel free to leave more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The meeting had not been going at all like she had hoped.

"Terrorists?" Weir asked the Proconsul fighting the urge to call bullshit.

"Malcontents are a better term Dr. Weir. They see your people as an intrusion in our beliefs and values. They have isolationist views. They have made demands." Amon had the utmost concern carefully included in his voice.

"What sort of demands?" The man was enjoying the game way to much. If there was a way, she was going to make him regret this ploy.

"Some demands that do not concern you, such as release of prisoners, removal of certain leaders and so on. The one that does concern you is for medical equipment. It seems even though they find your people and other off-worlders objectionable; your technology and medical supplies are acceptable." Amon shook his head in disbelief. "Such irrational thinking."

Weir made herself the picture of authoritative: a calm yet serious exterior. "Do you have any idea where they could be holding them?"

The Proconsul also had many years of practice at presenting the exterior he wanted: worried and apologetic. "We are of course still searching and making inquiries but we do not have any trails to follow."

"Whether you think it or not, the other requests do concern me. Those are my people and I will do whatever I need to, to get them back. I hope you understand that we do not leave any one behind."

She was hoping he would capitulate and try to save face. She did not want to openly threaten them, but he was not playing nice.

"There is a list of supplies they want. Medicines including: an-te-bi-o-tics, bandages, salves, syringes, and a de-fri-ber-a-la-tor.?"

Weir's head shot up at the last item and met the uncertain expression of Amon.

"A defibrillator?"

"Ah, yes." Amon looked at her expectantly.

Weir was really exerting a lot of effort not to snatch the eyes out of the man's head. These "terrorists" had specifically asked for a defibrillator. This was maddening because she was fairly sure why Beckett and Sheppard had been taken. And fairly sure this little weasel knew exactly what was going on.

"Thank you, Proconsul, I will see what I can do. And I will do whatever I need to and get my people back. I hope I have made myself clear."

"As crystal, Dr. Weir." He stood up with his sad smile and showed Weir to the door. "We will keep trying, but these people can be ruthless."

"I am beginning to see that. When do they want the supplies?"

"By the time the sun peaks at the great spire."

"So high noon," some things translated across galaxies, "Or about one and a half hours our time." She made a final nod and left the office.

Amon closed the door and smiled.

-----------------

"I don't understand, First Mender. You can't possibly use a defibrillator indefinitely. They need to be recharged periodically or plugged in. Your society does not have the electrical capacity to do that. Besides, where are you going to get someone to let you put one of those things on them?" Beckett asked as she led him and his armed escort down the corridor.

"Well, since it worked for him once, I thought you could do it again." Gezble opened a curtain to a window in a wall.

Beckett was pushed up to the glass.

"Colonel? What the hell is wrong with you people!" He shouted. "This isn't medicine; it's the bloody Spanish Inquisition!"

"I believe we are following the scientific method. It is an experiment. We will watch, wait and learn."

Beckett looked into the room again. Sheppard sat in a chair with his hands, legs and arms strapped down. He did not see the creature attached to Sheppard in the jumper but from the descriptions this one was twice its size. It was creeping slowly up Sheppard's torso with its top legs already hanging over his shoulder.

For his part, Sheppard had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths in through his nose and exhaling out his mouth.

"You don't have to do this, I can show you how to use the machine on a dummy, a doll," stated Beckett trying to get free of the guard holding him. "It's not even a guarantee. We lucked out; we could have fried him and just made the bug deal the death blow!"

"Dr. Beckett, we did not think you would voluntarily agree to this. I can assume by your reaction; we were correct. Why risk one of our own when your people are available." She turned back to the window. "Your people have taken faith in the Menders away. We will return that faith by finding a cure or treatment for those creatures. I will be revered once again."

"Jealousy? You are doing this because you are insecure about your standing in the community?" Beckett was astounded.

"You have taken away something very important from me…" She narrowed her eyes as she studied the scene more closely. "Interesting."

"What?" Carson looked closer as well. "Hunh."

--------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…' His own personal mantra. 'Just ignore the segmented legs walking on you. Just ignore the movable mouth parts tickling your neck.' He was ready to scream like a teenage girl; not very manly, not out of the question, either. If he could read the thing's mind, he was pretty sure it was thinking, 'Nice fleshy part over here or nice fleshy part over there.'

This was taking way too long.

Then it crawled back down.

Sheppard opened his eyes and watched the tail-end move down his legs. It left the chair and slowly walked to a dark corner of the room.

He laughed.

Carson had watched the entire thing. Explanations buzzed around in his head and finally settled on one.

First Mender Gezble spoke first. "I don't understand. That creature has been denied food."

"Markers," said Carson. "His first encounter left markers in his system. It must have sensed them." He was not entirely sure if that was the case. It was pure conjecture; it sounded good though.

The Health Pavilion on Parcini had identified anomalies in his blood that were similar to the bug. They were inert and so nothing needed to be done about them. They actually might have just saved his neck- so to speak.

Gezble motioned for two men to enter the room. They carried a pole with a loop on the end and a sack.

As the door opened, laughter echoed out. The sound attacked Beckett's ears and rattled his bones. The relief, the fright and the good old-fashioned creeps were in that laugh.

"Rodney and I are toast. He'll probably get Radek to help." Carson was pushed towards the door as he ruminated on the grisly fate that awaited him when they got back to Atlantis. If they got back, listening to that laugh, rescue was sounding less and less desirable.

He looked into the room at the men trying to wrangle the beast. It was faster than he gave it credit. It had sauntered to the corner, but now it was aggressively fighting back.

Sheppard stopped laughing as the creature scurried out of the corner and back towards him.

First Mender Gezble motioned to a guard to help.

"Just shoot it. Believe me it can take it," Sheppard said loudly. "I'm telling you, just use my gun you confiscated."

It scurried up the wall and across the ceiling.

"Take my 9 mil and shoot the goddamn thing!" he shouted as it scampered towards him and over him. "Looks like your stun gun there. It is in my holster wherever you're keeping it!"

Gezble closed the door to the room trapping all those inside.

"He's right, First Mender; it can take it. It will subdue it and not kill it," stated Beckett.

She ignored him. "We may have a patient for you soon." She walked them back to the window. "Let's just wait and see."

A low voice from behind interrupted them. "First Mender, treatment room 2 is ready."

"Thank you, Deriam. We will need it soon."

Beckett spun around to meet the ashamed face of Deriam. "You work here?"

"Yes, Deriam is one of my assistants. He handles supplies, keeps patients rooms clean or any other menial tasks I give him. He is the one that told us about Col. Sheppard." She turned around and faced the window again.

Beckett glowered at Deriam as he slunk away.

Meanwhile, chaos reigned supreme in the small room.

"Damn it! Don't chase it back this way! Use your jacket King Kong! Cover it with your jacket!" If Sheppard could have bounced the chair out of the way, he would have.

It had left the ceiling and was now back skittering across the floor.

"You guys need a really big broom! My grandmother kept the house critter free with a broom and a can of Hot Shot!" These people were ludicrous, absolutely ludicrous. The sight might have been comical if the bug weren't a killer.

It scurried back up the wall and onto the ceiling yet again. This time it leapt and landed on one of the wranglers. He screamed as the mouthparts shot into his neck.

"Eew, know how that goes buddy," Sheppard whispered under his breath.

"There you go, Dr. Beckett. Now we can begin the next experiment," beamed First Mender Gezble.

--------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Deriam, my business is almost concluded. We will be leaving soon. I have not been able to catch-up with my friend. Have you seen him?" Teyla had met the young man outside his home once again. Stackhouse and crew waited across the street in the shadows.

"Yes. I have also seen his other friend. They are doing well. I did not have time to talk but they are…fine."

They stepped inside the dwelling.

"No need to say more. I would like to see them myself. Can you help?"

"I think so." He nervously closed the door.

Teyla dropped her smile as soon as the door shut. "Let us speak plainly. Medical supplies are to be delivered to the Proconsul. We will follow these items. If you want your family helped then leave the side door open." She produced a monitor with a schematic of the commune. "This door here. Where are your wife and son?"

He looked it over, amazed at the technology.

"Here. Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett are here," he said pointing at two different parts on the schematic.

"When the supplies arrive, have the door unlocked. We will free your family and our friends."

She stayed a little while then left.

--------------

"Dr. Beckett, your equipment should be here soon." She glided into the room as he took the vitals of his patient.

"First Mender, the bug was only attached to Col. Sheppard for 40 to 50 minutes at the most. It has been over 2 hours already. I don't know how long it takes to kill a person but… There is only so much I can do with my equipment."

Carson inspected the victim. "Please, let me take him to my infirmary."

"No Doctor, you can use our equipment and the equipment coming from your people." First Mender Gezble paced back and forth in the examination room. "You will take blood form this man and from Col. Sheppard. I also want to see these markers you spoke of."

"Do you have a microscope? You can't see these markers with the naked eyes."

The door slowly opened and Deriam peeked into the room. "First Mender, the supplies from their people are here."

"Excellent!" She clapped her hands together. "Now show me what to do."

"You are a single minded fool. I have other treatments that could simulate death. Diagnostic equipment that can heal this young man. What you are proposing is torture. There are other options." Beckett was one step away from begging. "First Mender, I won't do this. You have to have all your ducks lined up in a row for this to work."

"Ducks?"

Beckett chastised himself. "Everything has to be just right: the heart, the heartbeat, and the electrical jolt. As I said before, you may just anger the bug and he deals the death blow."

She went over to the care package and picked up the bag. Let's get to it, Doctor Beckett. If you are so ill at ease about doing this then I will." She called for another guard. "Go retrieve Col. Sheppard from his room. We will need him in a little while. Set him up in Room 1 again. Stun him if necessary."

--------------

After the queen mother of spiders floor show, he was returned to his and Carson's holding cell. First Mender Arna Gezble had made his list of things he hated about the Pegasus Galaxy. Too many wolves masquerading in sheep's clothing. Not that he would leave unless forced- too much to do and too many things to set right. He paced until the jingle of keys reached his ears.

He noticed in the bug room that the guards were carrying stun guns now. At least, these people learned from experience. He smiled grimly to himself.

"So what's on the agenda? Macramé or whittling?" They motioned him out of the room and started escorting him down the hall towards the exam room.

They never made it.

--------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The young man was slowly dying. Carson monitored him the best he could, hatred was creeping into his thoughts. This convoluted form of thinking was unnecessarily killing this poor lad.

"First Mender, please. That equipment will do nothing soon. If we are going to do this, let's do it now." He had resigned himself to performing the asinine procedure. It would most likely kill the young man with no hope of revival.

"I can't feel anything. Please…please help me," the wrangler feebly pleaded.

Hearing the young man's plea, she circled Beckett. "Show me Dr. Beckett. Help me save this poor victim," she whispered salaciously in his ear.

"I have no choice now. This defibrillator is almost_ idiot_ proof. Take this pad and place it here. Hit the button there." Not since Hoff did he feel so ineffective. He gave her one last scathing look before she activated the machine.

--------------

The group of ten exited the Stargate dressed in Athosian clothing. Their weapons disguised as tradable merchandise. The rescue mission was a go. The all clear went back and two Puddle Jumpers exited and cloaked immediately. She looked at Ronon Dex. This would be a good test for him. A chance to see him in a coordinated action. When Sheppard put trust in people, he usually saw something. Today would be a good day to see what that something was. She was ready to bring Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett home and Ronon Dex had better help.

They weaved their way through streets and alley ways arriving at the medical center. Dr. Weir had sent another team with the requested supplies about one hour before their team left. The supplies had been tagged so they could track their location. According to the tracking device, the supplies were already in there. Hopefully, Deriam had the door open because it was time to go.

--------------

The young man shrieked. Carson closed his eyes; the poor lad might as well have been sitting in Ol' Sparky. The timing had been off.

A guard burst into the room as the young man cries turned into howls of agony.

"First Mender Gezble! Col. Sheppard is gone; a note was left."

Anger flashed across her face forgetting the bug and the victim. "Where are the guards?"

"Stunned First Mender and left in the hallway."

Beckett listened to the conversation keeping his eyes on his patient. They were too late- the young man was going to die. The shock had done exactly as he had feared- it pissed off the Wraith bug off.

"What does the note say?" Gezble asked.

"Payment in full," the guard said.

"Perit," she spat. "Seems he recognized a prize when he saw one. Find them."

She regained her composure and looked at Beckett.

"How is our patient?" She walked closer to him.

"Dead," he said looking away from her.

"Well that is what we wanted." She smiled triumphantly.

"No it isn't. The creature killed him, not the electric shock." Regret and loathing laced his voice.

Beckett looked back down at the body. He back pedaled quickly away, the bug had disengaged.

"First Mender, I think we should…"

Several shots rang out and the bug was splattered on the walls and the floor. Beckett froze in place.

"Dr. Beckett? Are you all right?" Teyla asked after annihilating the creature. "Where is Col. Sheppard?"

Reeling from the sudden burst of noise and the sheer fact that Teyla and the marines were here; he let out a long breath. "What? Col. Sheppard?" His brain finally caught up. "Col. Sheppard! He was taken by the dart driver. He's a human."

"How long ago?" One of the insertion team asked.

"Five minutes, maybe?" Beckett replied. Everything had happened so fast and he was dealing with the lad and …

"Sgt. Stackhouse, Col. Sheppard has been removed to another location. Contact Jumper 2 and coordinate a search."

"The man's name is Perit. He's a mercenary for hire," Beckett added. "I think." He looked at Gezble and she nodded. She was beyond enraged but, at the same time, scared.

A moment of weakness overtook him. 'Good,' he thought.

Footsteps down the hall redirected their attention.

"It is OK; it is just Deriam's family with the rest of the team. Dr. Beckett it is time to go." Teyla grabbed his arm and backed out of the room.

"First Mender, I will send the information we have for all the good it will do you. I doubt that you will see us again." Beckett was pushed down the hall.

All resistance had already been "dealt" with, so none was met on the way out. Carson ignored the bodies the rescue team left and continued his jog to freedom. As they exited the building, Jumper 1 materialized in front of them.

"Come on Carson! Enjoy your time at Club Med?" Rodney called out.

"No not particularly. Ill conceived and ill advised medical practices seem to plague me," he sighed. "Any news on the Colonel?"

"Dex and Stackhouse are following someone now. The other jumper is there as well," replied Rodney. "We should have him soon."

-------------

A/N: Saynt Jimmy had a good laugh at your review. Thanks! Actually all the reviews have had me laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

He opened his eyes. It was dark, very dark, and small. He was in motion though. The last thing he remembered was walking down the hall in the medical commune. This was not the small room obviously, no chair. His hands were bound as were his feet. He felt like folded laundry in a basket, a really small basket. Uncomfortable was not even close to the right descriptor.

Luckily, he was not claustrophobic, but unluckily, McKay was. A moment of déjà vu crashed down on him. It was like being buried alive. It was suffocating. Then it faded leaving him panicked and short of breath. Heightmeyer had said that he might have a flash here or there. Some of his team's experiences had imprinted in his long term memory. It was to be expected after such a continuous line of imagery. Just groovy.

One more thing to add the list of things he **really** disliked about the Pegasus Galaxy.

The motion stopped and he could hear shouting.

"In here!" Sheppard yelled as loud as he could.

A moment later a Wraith energy beam cut through the enclosure disassembling it and him.

--------------

Dex was relishing the chance to show these people what an asset he could be. Being the guard dog was not his idea of how to do it. Sgt. Stackhouse and he were to keep watch. Keep watch and make sure the team inside had a clear egress. His skills were being wasted until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was pushing a box down an alley. He took a few steps before Stackhouse called in his ear.

_"See something?"_

"Yes. I think someone just left the building." Dex stealthily and carefully tracked the figure.

_"Sgt. Stackhouse, Col. Sheppard has been removed to another location. Contact Jumper 2 and coordinate a search."_

"Stackhouse, I have him!" He took off running.

Stackhouse and his team took up the chase as well. The figure had a good lead but stopped suddenly and fired. Dex and Stackhouse took cover behind the side of one of the buildings. The figure took off again, wheels clattering on cobblestones as he pushed his cargo.

They moved carefully, keeping him in sight but staying out of weapons fire. The man entered a large building close the edge of town.

"Jumper 2, target entered building; we are following." Stackhouse looked at Dex and his team, he gave the sign. They crept into the building.

The fugitive pushed the crate in front of a ship. It was not a Wraith dart but a contraption made out of what could only be called Lego's.

"Stay where you are!" Stackhouse ordered with his P-90 poised to fire.

Perit just smiled and beamed the crate on board.

Dex thought he heard a muffled shout before the crate disappeared. He fired at Perit without hesitation.

A second beam enveloped Perit. The shots impacted the side of the building instead.

"Jumper 2, target is trying to escape in a ship. The Colonel is on board. Do not let that ship leave the planet."

The ship lifted up and prepared to crash through the ceiling.

Everyone on the ground opened fire as it did.

Jumper 2 waited. The ship came smashing out and the jumper pounced. It matched speed and flew directly over the other ship not allowing it to gain altitude. Once a large open area was reached, the jumper brought its belly onto the back of the other forcing it down. Finally, it crashed into an open field.

Jumper 1 uncloaked and set down as Jumper 2 remained airborne.

Four marines and Teyla jumped out, P-90's at the ready.

"Get out!"

The pilot climbed out the old-fashioned way, down a set of steps.

"Stand over there and don't move." Another marine searched Perit removing the remote control.

Then Major Lorne exited Jumper 1 and directed the marines to search the inside of the ship. After 15 minutes they declared it clear.

"Dr. McKay!"

"Coming!" He had been pacing inside the jumper waiting for his turn. Nervous energy rolled off him as he jogged towards the other ship.

"Col. Sheppard is in a Wraith holding matrix. Can you rematerialize him? I don't want that man doing anything." The major pointed his weapon at Perit. "Here is the remote control."

Rodney looked the remote over and then the computer in the ship itself. "I think my little experience with the dart is about to come in handy."

The sound of heavy footsteps distracted him for a moment. Stackhouse and Dex had finally caught up to the party.

"OK, it looks like the only modifications is to beam the pilot directly to the cockpit without being stunned. It looks like he just installed the device into his ship. I don't see any booby traps." Rodney saw he had everyone's attention. "Keep your fingers crossed."

A beam extended from the ship and the crate rematerialized.

"A crate! You put him in a crate!" McKay yelled. He quickly checked his life signs detector. It showed one signature in the crate. McKay walked right up and punched Perit in the jaw. He could not reach any higher.

He felt the bones in his hand pop but a surge of satisfaction engulfed him.

'Reactionary, way to reactionary. Sheppard must be rubbing off,' he thought as he held his hand to his chest. "Let's get him out!"

Overcoming their stunned silence, they pried open the crate to reveal a sweaty and unconscious Col. Sheppard.

McKay frowned ominously at Perit. "What did you think he was, a birthday present? Carson, we need you!"

Beckett rushed over and scanned him.

"He's just stunned and a bit dehydrated. Let's get him out of there." Carson searched for Rodney. "You weren't too far off about a present. Perit here is a mercenary; there's always a higher bidder."

This time Dex walked up to Perit and decked him. The man was sent sprawling into the grass.

"McKay! That is how you throw a punch!"

--------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Noise started flitting like a butterfly's wings into his ears. Soft murmurs, scraping of metal on a floor and the beeping of a monitor were all recognized by his brain. None of it was real close.

Then the sheet hit him just right.

Sheppard flew out of the bed and toppled an IV pole. It crashed into the bed he had just vacated, rolled off, and landed on the floor.

"Ow! Shit!" He looked down at his hand as the port imbedded in his skin pulled.

"Colonel! Watch your language! Children are present," admonished Carson. "What happened?"

Embarrassed, he looked at one of the other beds. A small child was asleep with who he assumed were his parents sitting in the chairs bedside. They acknowledged him with smiles and nods.

"Sorry." He looked back at Carson. "The sheet. Well, let's just say, it felt like lots of little legs."

"Aach, I understand. Here climb back in and let's have a look at that hand."

"You Okay, Carson?"

"Yes. No physical damage."

John could see a flicker of something else in Carson's face as he undid the port.

"I think we can put this away for now. You were dehydrated after over 24 hours of no food or water. First Mender Gezble was many things, but a good hostess was not one of them. Then you were packed in a stuffy crate."

"You sure you're…I'm sorry, did you say crate?"

"Perit thought you were a nice antique chifforobe. He was going to offer you up on the auction block." McKay chimed in from another bed.

'The laundry basket,' he thought and shivered. Sheppard noticed the soft cast on his hand.

"What happened to you?"

"I believe he was foolishly defending your honor," replied a bemused Beckett. "He punched Perit."

"Perit? Okay, I'm lost. The last thing I knew, I was a lab specimen. Now you're saying my status got upgraded to commodity?" He shook his head. "And then you say that McKay punched the bad guy. What else was in that IV Doc, 'cause it sure ain't Gatorade."

"Dex punched him too. I think he broke the bastard's jaw." McKay seemed a little too satisfied with his last statement. "It seems Specialist Dex does not like it when humans betray humans."

Rodney inspected his cast again. "Speaking of Perit, his ship was the dart. It had a cloaking device. He could make it resemble a number of different ships. Combine that with the Wraith transporter, he made a very convincing dart. We, of course, called salvage rights." McKay seemed downright proud now.

"Where is he?"

"We dumped him off with First Mender Gezble. They probably had a few things to discuss. We also severed all ties with the Tage government," answered Carson. "Allies don't kidnap allies, usually."

Sheppard looked confounded.

"Elizabeth will be in soon to debrief. So all the holes should be filled in," said McKay.

"I think I'm going to need a scorecard." Sheppard looked back at the bed with the child. "Is that the kid you were trying to help?"

"Yes, the diagnostic bed from Parcini was able to diagnose and create a treatment for the toxins in his system. We administered it and he is improving. It is not a cure, but we will see how it goes."

"Well that's good to hear. Do they know they can't go back home? Are they willing to stay with the Athosians or here?"

Deriam and family had found out the secret. Atlantis was not a charred cinder of a city.

"The Athosians, Deriam is going to help with certain medical issues that come up. He picked up a thing or two working at the commune. He's a wonderful student and a good man." Carson sent a forgiving smile the young man's way.

"You sure you're okay, Carson?"

"Truthfully, no. But I'll be fine. I guess I'll just have to get use to the crazy, detestable things that happen off-world."

"You never get used to it, Doc."

"Now, I see why the Asgard are always so reticent about sharing technology." He looked Sheppard in the face as he finished pressing the band-aid on needle mark.

Sheppard appeared thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" Carson asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I was just thinking. I haven't forgotten what got us into this mess. And I was just mulling over different scenarios in my head on what payback would be appropriate." He leveled a dead pan gaze at both men.

Simultaneously, dread overtook Carson and Rodney and they gulped.

--------------

Four weeks later…

Carson hit the mat with a nice solid thud. Tears formed in his eyes and the wind escaped his lungs.

"I told you that I was going to devise a physical regimen for you." John leaned casually against the wall. "I guess I forgot to mention Ronon was going to assist."

"I do believe you left out that little tidbit, Col. Sheppard," coughed Carson.

"Well, don't feel too bad. Rodney will be joining you when that cast comes off." He tilted his head in McKay's direction. "I wanted him to see what to expect in about 3 or 4 weeks."

Rodney sat and stared dejectedly into space.

Well, at least this was still better than what he did to Elizabeth.

The End

---------------

A/N: Well that's all. Just a short romp in the SGA universe. Just wait though, the team heads back to the Pavilions. Thanks for all the reviews and please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole.


End file.
